


The Storm - Poem

by Shy2Infinity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy2Infinity/pseuds/Shy2Infinity
Summary: A naive little girl thinks she can save the world; she's about to discover that everyone has ulterior motives.





	The Storm - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of "introductory" poem to my RWBY OC, Aria. I may post more about her soon :D

The storm’s brewing now in the distance;  
Your naivety won’t keep you safe.  
When that icy gaze met yours,   
How will you fare in the coming barrage? 

But for now, care to witness these friendly faces.  
Everyone’s good, everyone’s happy;  
You don’t witness the turmoil that comes from within.  
Do you believe in true evil?  
See the truth from the lies? 

Can you truly save everyone through will alone?  
The answers won’t come easily  
Though innocently you do try.  
Such a warm twinkle may soon be snuffed out.  
The storm is coming,  
can you see the destruction in its wake?

That naivety could be your downfall.  
Though you selflessly risk yourself,   
It’s fine to be selfish;  
Don’t be afraid to run.  
Don’t be afraid to hide.  
Don’t be afraid to survive.  
No one would blame you.


End file.
